starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Jogo eletrônico
[[Ficheiro:Jediacademy.jpg|thumb|right|200px|A série Jedi Knight foi uma série de jogos eletrônicos introduzindo o Mestre Jedi Kyle Katarn e seu aprendiz Jaden Korr.]] O termo "jogo eletrônico" significa qualquer jogo de console, software de jogo interativo ou jogo de computador em que um vídeo é a principal forma de resposta. Gêneros de jogos *'Tiro em primeira pessoa' (FPS) são jogos em que a visão do jogador é da perspectiva do personagem. Star Wars: Dark Forces e suas continuações são FPSs, assim como Star Wars: Republic Commando. Ver Categoria:Tiro em primeira pessoa para mais exemplos. *'Simuladores de voo' não jogos que colocam o jogador na perspectiva de um piloto em uma aero- ou espaçonave contra oponentes ou obstáculos. As séries ''X-wing'', ''TIE Fighter'', ''Rogue Squadron'', ''Starfighter'' e Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed são de simuladores de voo. *'Estratégia em tempo real' (RTS) são usualmente jogos de computador em que o jogador vê multiplos personagens de uma visão superior. Em RTSs, os jogadores geralmente comandam múltiplos grupos de personagens e organizam suas ações no campo de batalha. Exemplos de RTS incluem Star Wars: Rebellion, Star Wars: Force Commander, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, e Star Wars: Empire at War. *'Jogo de papéis' (RPGs) são jogos em que o jogador vê o personagem de uma perspectiva de terceira pessoa e faz decisões que mudam a história do jogo. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic e Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords são RPGs. *'Jogo de papéis online em massa para múltiplos jogadores' (MMORPGs) são jogos online onde os jogadores encontram personagens e interagem uns com os outros em larga escala, geralmente provendo-se de uma variedade de ambientes e cheios de NPCs (personagens não-jogáveis) para dar um ar mais realístico ao jogo. Exemplos incluem Star Wars Galaxies, ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' e Star Wars: The Old Republic. Lista de jogos na ordem de publicação * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1982) * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle (1983) [[Ficheiro:LucasArts.png|thumb|right|150px|A LucasArts fazia jogos eletrônicos de Star Wars.]] * Star Wars: Jedi Arena (1983) * Star Wars: The Arcade Game (1983) * The Empire Strikes Back (jogo de fliperama) (1985) * Star Wars (Famicom) (1987) * Droids: Escape from Aaron (1988) * [[Star Wars (videogame de 1991)|Star Wars (NES)]] (1991) * [[The Empire Strikes Back (videogame)|Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (NES)]] (1991) * Super Star Wars (1992) * Star Wars Arcade (1993) * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1993) * Star Wars: X-wing (1993) ** Imperial Pursuit (expansão) (1993) ** B-Wing (expansão) (1993) ** X-Wing: Collector's CD-ROM (remake) (1994) * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1994) *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' (1994) * Star Wars: TIE Fighter (1994) ** Defender of the Empire (expansão) (1994) ** Enemy of the Empire (expansão) (1994) ** TIE Fighter: Collector's CD-ROM (remake) (1995) *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. I'' (1995) *''The LucasArts Macintosh Archives Vol. I'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' (1996) *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. II: Star Wars Collection'' (1996) *''Shadows of the Empire'' (1996) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' (1997) **''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' (1997) * Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) ** Balance of Power (expansão) (1997) *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. III'' (1997) *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' (1997) *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (1998) *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' (1998) *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' (1998) * Star Wars: X-Wing Collector Series (1998) *''The LucasArts Archives Vol. IV: Star Wars Collection II'' (1998) * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance (1999) *''Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' (1999) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Pit Droids'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Anakin's Speedway'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center'' (2000) *''Star Wars Math: Jabba's Game Galaxy'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Demolition'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' (2000) *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' (2001) **''Star Wars: Starfighter: Special Edition'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (2001) **''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videogame)'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' (2002) *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' (2002) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' (2003) *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' (2003) *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' (2003) ** Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed (2004) ** Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees (2005) ** Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan (2005) *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (2004) *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' (2004) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (2004) *''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (2005) *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' (2005) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' (2005) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic (2005) '' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Battle Above Coruscant'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (2005) *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' (2006) ** Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) *''Star Wars: The Best of PC'' (2006) *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures'' (2006) *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (2006) *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' (2006) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (2007) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' (2007) *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' (2007) *''Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' (2009) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' (2009) *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' (2009) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (2010) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (2010) *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (2011) *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) *''Kinect Star Wars'' (2012) *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Collection'' (2012) *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' (2012) *''Star Wars Pinball'' (2013) *''Angry Birds Star Wars II (2013) *[[Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE)|''Star Wars: Battlefront]] Jogos cancelados *''Star Wars: Ewok Adventure'' *''Vernost'' *''Proteus'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Commando'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 3'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront III'' *''Star Wars: 1313'' *''Star Wars: First Assault'' Ver também *Categoria:Jogos de videogame e computador *Lista de referências a Star Wars em jogos eletrônicos Links externos * * * * * Categoria:Jogos de videogame e computador Categoria:Termos do mundo real